Colour Bomb (special candy)
This page is about the special candy. For the booster, see Colour Bomb (booster). : Not to be confused with Candy Bomb or Cake Bomb. 'Colour Bomb '''is a special candy in ''Candy Crush Saga. It is formed by matching five candies of the same colour in a row or column. When formed, it gives the player 200 points. Properties A Colour Bomb is quite unlike other candies because it can be swapped with any candy on board not captured in a blocker. When swapped with a candy, all of that color on the board will be detonated, and following an update they give lots of points when used. If it is destroyed it will pick a candy colour with most candies on the board. This special candy is generally quite weak on its own considering how hard it is to make, but when mixed with other special candies, or when the board has only 4 colors, it can create some very big and useful effects. Combinations Appearances in game Colour Bomb firstly appears at the 14th episode, Caramel Cove where with it, Tiffi stops the volcano with it. Next appears in the 24th episode, Pearly White Plains where one of them destroys Tooth Fairy's teeth. It also appears in the 24th Dreamworld episode, Moonshot Molars where colour bomb is used as a baseball. It does make another appearance in the 47th episode, Choco Rio Grande where it appears at Mario's T-shirt. Its last appearance is at the 52nd episode, Chewy Citadel where Tiffi puts one of these to Franken-Stefan's head as a brain. Trivia *It is a chocolate ball with little colored candies stuck to it. *Level 202 starts with 19 colour bombs on the board - the most out of any level. ** A similar level, level 400, starts with 14 colour bombs on the board. *The Color Bomb is inspired by Australian candy which are called "chocolate freckles" *When a Color Bomb is created, it makes a sound similar to that of the start of a level. *Many fans of the game have created their own Color Bombs in real life. *Combining a Color Bomb with a wrapped or regular candy (options that clear less of the board) scores significantly more points than with a striped candy or another color bomb. The highest scoring method is using one of the first two combos to defuse a candy bomb. *Oftentimes, Candy Bomb has been mistakenly called for this. They are in fact opposites in terms of benefits towards this game. *Colour Bomb + Striped Candy may be the best combo for clearing things, but for levels that worry about the target score only, like levels 47 and 433, it is the worst option. Moreover, on later levels where the one star target score is so high that clearing the objective will not give enough points such as levels 902 and 923, it should be used sparingly. *In Dreamworld levels it is not advisable to use them against one of the colors on the scale as it will tip over and you will fail the level. Combining it with striped candy would be better. It will not do this all the time, but it will most of the time, but it depends on how much. Watch the board carefully if one of the colors have too many candies, since setting the colour bomb off with something else has a high chance of clearing that colour. *It is impossible to create a colour bomb on quadrant levels. However, it's possible to be made when there are mystery candies in some levels. *In the beta versions, a color bomb was just giving 1,000-2,000 points. Now it gives you more than 20,000 points. For example, if you mix a color bomb with a red candy, and there are 12 red candies it will just give 720 points. Now it gives you 4,000-4,500 points for 12 red candies. However, level 297 was harder because of this. *Colour bomb will not animate in the iOS or Android version. *When the colour bomb + striped candy combination is used on the striped candy with the same colour of the candy inside the liquorice lock, the combination will destroy the liquorice lock of the same-colour candy before they are activated. * This is a very rare occurrence, but if a colour bomb is swapped with a striped candy, and that striped candy is the only candy of its colour on the board at the moment, the two candies will simply disappear and the rest of the board will fall normally- no whole rows or columns are cleared. * A colour bomb + colour bomb combo affects ingredients, it destroys icing surrounding it. * Colour bombs can be made by destroying popcorn, which is officially introduced in the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium. * The colour bomb appears in achievement system in my profile. (Sweet Combust, Tasty Explosion, Divine Detonation) * If two or more colour bombs get caught at the same time during cascade (mostly by wrapped candies), it is possible that some of them will target the same colour, reducing the total effect. * The application icon of mobile version (all platforms) has a colour bomb on it. The other candies are one red candy and one orange candy. Gallery RealColorBombs.png|Real life color bombs. 20140216 t-shirt2.jpg|A Color Bomb on a T-shirt. color bomb.jpeg|Color Bombs in real life (originally named Chocolate Freckles) 20140310_colorbomb.jpg|A photo from the official page.You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! 20150531211253.png|Icon of mobile version File:LusciousLagoon.png|Colour bomb on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Gameplay Colour bomb effect.png|Effect of a colour bomb ThCAX1O04L.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Striped Candy combination. 20140307_colorbombwrappedcandy.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination. ThCAV437AA.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Color Bomb combination. So much colour bomb - Copy.jpg|So... Much... Colour Bomb... Game appearances Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Colour bomb in Pearly White Plains Moonshot_Molars_background.png|Colour bomb in Moonshot Molars episode_47_character_after.png|Colour bomb on Mario's shirt Chewy Citadel End.png|Colour bomb in Chewy Citadel Splash Achievement Sweet Combust-0.png|Sweet Combust achievement Tasty Explosion-0.png|Tasty Explosion achievement Divine Detonation-0.png|Divine Detonation achievement Goggle Playstore Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Colour bomb in Goggle Playstore Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Colour bomb in Goggle Playstore Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Colour bomb in Goggle Playstore. It shows a colour bomb being used on a regular candy CCS Tv ad Odus_and_Mr._Yeti_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad.png|Mr. Yeti is rolling a colour bomb Bubblegum_Troll_hit_by_a_colour_bomb_(720p).png|Bubblegum troll is squashed by a colour bomb A_colour_bomb_is_revealed_from_a_mystery_candy.png|A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy Mr_Yet._is_knocked_by_a_collision_of_two_colour_bombs.png|Mr. Yeti is knocked off by a collision of two colour bombs Release The Magic video Mr._Yeti_with_Rancid_the_Raccoon_in_Release_The_Magic_video_(720p).png|Rancid the Raccoon giving a colour bomb to Mr. Yeti Bubblegum_Troll_dodging_a_colour_bomb_in_Release_The_Magic_video.png|Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb Colour_bomb_hitting_Stella_in_Release_The_Magic_video.png|A colour bomb hitting Stella '' '' Category:Elements Category:Special Candies Category:Candy